The Secret of The Starz
by ceeceerocks2000
Summary: When Serenity Royale is told a life changing family secret, she thought nothing could be worse. But when the Trix show up at her house one day, could she be wrong? This is my first story ever! I'm so bad at summaries. Please read and review!
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Prologue

"Seri!" yells my mom, her voice calling to me. "Yes?" I ask, opening the door to her room and creeping in, my head down. "We need to talk," she says. "Yes?" I say cautiously, my head peeking up. I gasp, because she is sitting there, with a box of tissues in one hand, and a photo album in the other. Uh-oh. Tissues could only mean one thing- bad news. Not to mention she called me Seri- the nickname only my friends, Katrina and Loraine, called me. "Sit down," my mom says. I slowly take a seat, still afraid that something bad was going to happen. My mom took a deep breath. "Ever since you father died, I've been meaning to tell you... that you were adopted.

That was a month ago. I thought that would ruin me forever. I thought nothing in the world could make me so sad, angry, or scared. I thought nothing could frighten me anymore. I thought nothing could be as breathtaking as learning you were adopted, until one day...

Serenity

"Seri! Come here please!" said Miranda. I'd stopped calling Miranda mom when she told me I was-was- when they told me I was adopted. I was still in shock and angry, even after one month. I decided to go down anyway, because she only called me Seri when there was bad news. And missing out on bad news could mean missing out on life changing info- like everything you thought you knew was a lie. Like being told you were adopted. I take a deep breath and walk down. "Miranda," I say. "This better not be one of your confessions that change what I thought I knew about life, cause I'm not in the mood." Satisfied with my response, I look up, anticipating her reaction. What meets my eyes stops my breath. In front of me are three gothic teenage girls floating in front of me. Behind them was Miranda, trapped in a corner. I stand there, frozen with fear. "What," says the girl in blue, imitating Miranda perfectly. "Afraid to say hi to your good old mom?"

I stare at her for a second, then start to laugh. "Miranda, seriously?" Blue girl stares at me. "You think this is funny?" she says. "Yeah," I reply. "You really think you can trick me? Seriously, bringing actors just so you can get my forgiveness? No way." "Seri, this isn't a trick." Miranda looks at me, her eyes wet, but I turn to the Goths. "What are you supposed to be, gothic acrobats? Where are the ropes? The one with the storm cloud hair looks annoyed. "We're witches!" she says "Yeah, says blue girl. "Haven't you heard of us? We're the Trix, the Winx's worst enemies." "The Winks?" I say. "Who's that?" "Wow, you really are uninformed," says the one with glasses. "Uninformed?" I yell. "You're probably the ones who are uninformed! I bet you are just three wannabe actors Miranda plucked off the street!"

They stare at me, enraged. "I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves properly," says blue girl. "I'm Icy, Witch of Ice!" Her eyes glow blue, and suddenly shards of ice create a cage around me. "Oh. My. Gosh!" I say, paralyzed with fear. "Shocking, right?" says the one with the stormy hair.. "Well, its going to be now!" Her eyes glow black, and suddenly a storm cloud appears and shocks me with lightning. I scream, my body filled with pain. "Btw," she says, "I'm Stormy, Witch of storms. I try to be strong and stand up. "Y-you don't scare me!" I say. "Oh, really?" says glasses girl. I laugh. "Yeah," I say, "especially with those glasses. What are you, the witch of nerds?" "Serenity, no!" yells Miranda, but it's too late. The girl's costume transforms, and her glasses disappears. "I'm Darcy, the witch of Darkness," she says. "And you're going to be so sorry you said that." A blast of dark energy shoots out of her hand and hits me, and everything goes dark.


	2. Welcome Back!

_**AN: This chapter is going to be really short! Like, really, really, really short. Like, 7 sentences! Sorry about that!**_

* * *

Bloom

"Thank you so much!" I say to the store clerk. "You're welcome, ladies!" she says smiling. "And welcome back!" "Oh, thank you!" says Flora! We start our walk back to the Love and Pet shop with our groceries. "It's so nice to be back in Gardenia after all that hard work with Tritanus!" says Stella. "Oh, Stella," I giggle. "Sometimes you overexaggerate!" The rest of the girls laugh with me. "It is nice to be back though," says Flora. "Yeah," says Musa. "No impending dooms, no world dominations," "No Tritanus," says Aisha. "You got that right," says Tecna. "And most of all," I say, "No TRIX!" "You said it," says Stella. Suddenly a wave of dark magic washes over us. "We spoke too soon," says Musa. "Let's go and find out what it is," says Flora. "Winx, transform!" I say. "Magic Winx, Sirenix!"


	3. Revelations

_**AN: Third chapter! Yay! So, before you start to read, I just looked at the statistics of how many people read this story. It surprised me that people from a few different countries read it! I just want to say thank you so much, to all you for reading it. Okay, let's get this party started!**_

* * *

Serenity

"Hello?" I call out , scared. I was in a dark room, and couldn't see past my nose. "Hello, Serenity," says the evil voice of Darcy. "Get away," I yell, looking around. Suddenly, lights turn on, and I find myself in... "That's impossible!" I say. "This is my bedroom!" "Yes, it is, in some ways, but it's not, in others. I turn around to the smirking face of Darcy. "W-what are you doing here?" I ask, backing up. "Relax, I didn't bring you here to harm you. I just want to talk." I look at her, untrusting. "About what?" I ask, suspicious. "About Miranda," she says. "And how she's evil."

Bloom

"Are you sure this is the place?" asks Stella. We are standing in front of a modern family home, with a stone walkway and shrubbery all on the perimeter of the house. It does seem pretty peaceful at first look. Then a big wave of magic comes from inside the house and almost knocks me over. "Call it a hunch," I say, opening the door with my magic and flying in. Then I stop in my tracks. "The Trix!" I yell.

"Winx?" says Icy. I take a quick survey of the room and see Stormy and Icy in one corner terrorizing a woman, and Darcy in another corner working her magic on something in a cage. "Let them go!" yells Flora. "And why should we?" yells Icy. "Ugh, I'm tired of hearing you babble," says Stella. "Blinding Ray!" The blast knocks Icy to the side. "Stella," I say, "you and the girls go and take care of Icy and Stormy, and I'll take care of Darcy!" All the girls nod and fly over to Stormy and Icy except for Stella. "Whoa," says Stella, looking around the interior of the house. "Stella!" I say, rolling my eyes. "Sorry!" she says, snapping out of her trance. But I had to admit, the house was very nice. The black and white linoleum floor of the entrance glowed, obviously having been cleaned before we came. Stairs lay across the room, climbing toward the ceiling. A doorway was on either side of the room, one admitting you into the kitchen, the other into the living room. The walls were a dark blue with silver brush swipes crossing over it, creating a shimmer effect. I shake my head and quickly fly over to Darcy.

"Stop it, Darcy!" I yell at her. She shows no response to what I say. Then I see that there is a young girl inside the cage. She has light orange hair and dark skin, and she has a weird, mixed aura to her. It was magical, for sure, but it was also part human. And the weird part was, it seemed as if it had a trace of the Great Dragon in it, but that was impossible. Well, I was new to analyzing auras, though, so I had probably made a mistake. Anyways, I had to get in and help the girl somehow. "Fusion Fire!" I yell, aiming the spell at the ice cage. The blast bounces off the cage and I narrowly duck it. "Well, that didn't work," I say. "Maybe if I found some way to block the spell..." I look, and can see the waves of the spell faintly. "Aha!" I say. "Fire Wall!" The shield forms in front of me, and I fly over and block the waves from hitting the girl. "Hope this works!"

"Wha-" Darcy starts, breaking out of the trance. "Bloom!" she yells, spotting me. She sees the shield and rolls her eyes. "Stupid fairy," she says. "You're dumb attempts aren't going to work against me!" I laugh behind the shield. "They sure look like they're working!" I say. Her face grows red. "You better hold your words, fairy!" she says, strengthening the spell. "Ugh!" I grunt, trying to resist the spell. Suddenly, the shield disappears, and the spell hits me, sending waves of pain into my back. "Ahh!" I yell. "Bloom!" yells Stella. I look to my legs, and see them disappearing. "Who's attempts are working now?" asks Darcy, laughing. Then everything goes black.


End file.
